


【质量效应同人】情书 .Garrus x Shepard

by Shakarian



Series: Mass Effect [4]
Category: Garrus - Fandom, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Shepard - Fandom, 质量效应
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Mass Effect [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051259





	【质量效应同人】情书 .Garrus x Shepard

“薛帕德指挥官：

真的，真的，真的非常感谢你们救了我的命。当那些家伙闯入诊所时我还以为自己死定了，但瓦卡里安警官和你却突然出现，宛若天神降临，把恶棍们打得落花流水。这简直是比电影情节还要离奇的经历，看来很长一段时间我参加朋友聚会时都不愁找不到话题了，她们一直问个不停，叫我反复描述事发经过和获救感想。下次到神堡时如果有空，请务必来诊所坐坐，我这边总有些战士们用得到的药品。

PS.也请替我向瓦卡里安警官转达谢意，神堡有他这样的执法者实在是让人非常有安全感。其实我本来打算在神堡当面跟他道谢，但后来得知他借调到诺曼底号来执行任务了。

附件：给瓦卡里安警官的感谢信。

“*********以下为加密内容*********

你忠实的 米雪儿“

“已阅。将加密部分转发至盖拉斯的邮箱。 --薛帕德”

“米雪儿医生：份内的事儿，不用客气。--盖拉斯。”

“盖拉斯警官：很开心能收到你的回信！那些匪徒再也没有前来骚扰了，平静的日子真是可贵。但走在神堡街头，只要瞥见熟悉的蓝色制服，总会觉得有股暖意涌上心头，这都是拜你所赐：）。在元环区逛街时偶然发现有家店在卖经过右旋处理的巧克力，我想你也许会喜欢。随信附上。--米雪儿”

“但我不吃甜食啊….”盖拉斯有点头疼地望着眼前的礼物。“算了等一下去问问塔莉好了，奎利人是右旋氨基酸没错。还有谁来着？……”

船员宿舍里顿时响起高高低低的口哨声。

“我也要！我对右旋分子脱敏！”“求分享！这可是用复古硬纸盒包装的珍贵食品一盒能花掉我一礼拜薪水吧！”“大不了我拿去贾科沃斯医生的办公室吃，这样不小心毒发了她可以现场给注射急救药品…..”“喂喂喂别都抢光了塔莉还没来呢！““等等？盖拉斯你好歹尝一块看看啊！”

“你们能吃不是挺好的吗？我从小就不喜欢甜的东西，浪费食物是可耻的行为。“盖拉斯理所当然地回答。

船员宿舍突然一片安静。突锐警官看着众人神色复杂的脸，满头雾水。

“我是不是说错什么话了？那个…我之前跟人类打交道的机会不是特别多，要是有用词不当的话请务必提醒我改正。我要去运动了，有没有人来一起练习搏击？“

“…没事，快点滚。”有人闷闷地开口。

“咦怎么你们都不来吗…..算了那我去打靶好了。”

他抓起目镜就跑了出去，压根没听到大家都在此起彼伏的叹气。

就算不是战斗日，盖拉斯也从来都闲不下来，不是在万用工具上编程序，就是保养他的宝贝枪械。吃过晚餐，他一边给他那把被亲昵地叫做“大刀虫”的X92e“螳螂”型狙击步枪上油，一边心情很好地跟船员们开着玩笑。

“要我写感谢信？你们写才对吧？巧克力都你们吃掉的。”

“不行。我们，呃，只是刚好帮你顺手解决掉垃圾桶库存而已。“凯登.阿兰科盘腿坐在床沿，开着万用工具埋头码字，还不忘嘴炮。”但收礼物的人是你，没表达谢意就是你不对。人家姑娘花了天文数字的邮费辛辛苦苦寄来星际包裹，连个回音都没有实在太不礼貌了。“

突锐警官挠了挠后脑上的鳞片。

“嗯…你说的挺有道理的。”

“米雪儿医生：非常感谢你的礼物，大家都说很好吃。---盖拉斯。”

“盖拉斯：那实在算不上什么，只是看到巧克力就刚好想到了你，很高兴你的朋友也喜欢它。不知船上的生活跟住在城市里会有什么不同？能飞掠一个又一个浩瀚星系，看着不同形态的行星从脚下掠过，我想会是件令人非常激动而难忘的事。我从书上读到有的星球被层层光环围绕，有的蔚蓝如同宝石，有的遍布着美丽的花纹…真想亲眼看看啊！我现在常常在夜晚仰望星空，想象你们正在璀璨星河中的哪个角落航行，在做些什么。据说神堡28楼露天餐厅某个角落的座位上能看到最壮丽的星空，有机会的话真想前往。品尝美食，欣赏美景，一定令人心旷神怡。---米雪儿。“

“米雪儿医生：从神堡上和从诺曼底观察舷窗中看到的银河系我觉得没什么区别啊。当然船上可以近距离观察某些行星，根据颜色和斑纹来决定要不要进一步扫描采矿，根据需要，有时候还得实地勘探。他们找我去比枪法不写了再见。 --盖拉斯。”

“盖拉斯：看来你离开C-sec警局的日子依旧紧张，充实而愉快，真是太好了：）。说起来，上次的遭遇让我也开始思考有关自我保护的问题。我之前没有接受过任何训练，体力上并不占优势，也许学一些射击技巧是不错的主意？对此我完全没有经验，请问你能否给我一些建议或指导？ ---米雪儿“

“薛帕德指挥官：

很冒昧打搅了，但盖拉斯一直没有回我的信。请问一切都还安好吗？我真的是非常担心，怕他遭遇到什么不测。如果可以的话请告诉我他的现状如何吧，非常感谢！“

你忠实的米雪儿。“

诺曼底SR-1号的垃圾处理间被两层安全气闸牢牢地隔绝开来，以确保抛弃生活废弃物时不会导致主舱压力失衡。这儿又冷，又窄，气味还不怎么好闻，不过突锐人整个身体趴在他带来的折叠桌上，根本不理会身边的糟糕环境。他正透过左眼上那块调整到十倍放大的瞄准镜，聚精会神地改装着一枚挂着星联标识的Mark-14型手雷。

“舰长？”听到脚步声，他连头也没回，嘴里低声嘟囔。“不管你打算用什么爆炸性的消息来吓我，但至少不要是现在。我想试试看能不能把微型钴盐核聚变装置塞进热能核心里，要是手一抖咱俩就可以一块儿上天了。稍等啊…..3，2，1…行了，搞定。”

他仔细地用标着编号的胶条将剩余部件整整齐齐地固定在桌面上，转过身来站得笔直，双手背在背后。

“指挥官，找我有什么事？”

“来看看你没有把诺曼底号的底舱炸出银河系。”诺曼底号舰长弗里奥萨.薛帕德瞥了他一眼，年轻的警官脸上写满了大功告成的心满意足。“据说船员宿舍上次大扫除的时候扫出太多危险品，足可武装三支作战小分队。“

“喂喂喂我都装进箱子里摆在自己床底唉，根本不会对任何人造成困扰，不过拆弹的话这里的确是更好一点，至少玩脱了也有气闸挡着。话说我觉得你不像是会冒着生命危险专程跑来垃圾场围观我玩玩具的那种人，一定有什么阴谋吧。“

他对着舰长眨了眨眼，薛帕德实在忍不住笑了起来。

“你的观察力还真敏锐。好吧，其实是米雪儿医生最近发来了几封信，问我你是否一切都好。要是你的万用工具收发装置出了什么故障，可以申请更换一个。”

“没坏，我确定，五分钟前才用过，而且万用工具这么简单的东西坏了可以自己修。别担心啦指挥官，要是有什么动手还解决不了的问题，你不找我都会被我跑来blabla烦死的。”

“…我是说，你是不是该给对方回个信什么的，毕竟她非常关心你。”她进一步提醒盖拉斯。

“因为还没弄好啊。上次信里提到射击比赛她就请我做入门推荐，文字资料快整理完了剩下最后一点点，还有几g 的枪支剖面图解没弄完。武器和教材什么的我可以提点建议，但实战…直接在神堡找射击俱乐部最靠谱。新手培训班这一块我不怎么熟，随便推荐是很不负责任的做法。对了指挥官你知不知道神堡有什么适合的教员或者机构？”

薛帕德伸手按了按额头。这家伙…到底是要跟他说得多直接才能听得懂啊？总不能直截了当告诉他人家姑娘的目的其实是想把你拖上床吧？

“那个…我猜她的意思，大概是希望有机会的话你手把手亲自去教她。”

盖拉斯看起来有点发愁。

“突锐人跟人类在神经肌肉骨骼结构上差异都太大了，我的持枪姿势什么的对没有经验的人类不一定适用，会造成错误示范的。“

“她没准并不要求你教的非常好。“

薛帕德眼前那个长手长脚足有九头身据说丰神俊朗（？），长着一张以人类审美完全是猎豹般的大猫面庞（咦），身穿神堡警局蓝底金边制服看起来非常可靠（….），设计战术时以冷静机智（兼酷炫）出名的狙击手，正一脸茫然地看着她。

“没有专业需求，那谁来教不都一样吗？这样的话倒是有个合适人选，C-sec里有个家伙之前跟我一块儿出过几次警。虽然脾气坏，可是心地很好，枪法也不错。他赌运奇差，需要机会来赚外快，我把他的联系电话附在教材最后好了，叫医生跟他说是瓦卡里安推荐她去的，肯定没问题。“

诺曼底号舰长心头涌起深深的无力感。

“…好吧，那我就先回覆米雪儿，说你最近一切都很好了？“

“太棒了多谢指挥官有空我们去射击室比一把如何阿什利说单论手枪速射我肯定赢不过你但我有点不服气….”

薛帕德答应了下来，转身离去。走到门口时又回头看了看正因为想到要跟她比赛而两眼放光的突锐人，微笑着轻轻摇了摇头。

“指挥官？“盖拉斯露出好奇的神色。

“没什么。“她脊背上突然掠过一阵恶寒。”我只是不知怎么的…想要对将来的某个妹子致以最深刻的同情。“

（完）


End file.
